


The Plan

by castivak



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/F, Human Jack Kline, M/M, Porn With Plot, Stuffing, Teasing, Trans Jack Kline, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: with peter's help, jack comes up with a plan to feel more comfortable with himself.little did either of them know what this "plan" would mean for their friendship.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Peter Parker, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Max/Stacy (Supernatural: Lebanon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE IS AN ADULT!!! and also highkey ooc but wtfever most fic is ooc anyways; listen im desperate for non-destiel feederism content in fandom and this is my biggest ship rn so whatever, but im not good at sexual writing so yeah this isn't the Best.

"jack, it was just a metaphor."

"i know that....." the young adult trailed off, staring at himself in his tall mirror, pulling his shirt tight against his waist and examining himself from all angles, "but, am i too skinny?" jack muttered, looking at peter's reflection in the mirror, his best friend looking up from his phone and the two locking eyes in the reflection, "you're perfectly fine for your height and age, you're well over "a hundred pounds soaking wet"." peter informed, mentioning dean's comment from earlier.

jack stayed quiet though, looking at his reflection more and peter sat up, "do you _feel_ too skinny?" he asked and jack sighed, letting go of his shirt and turning around to the brunette, "i don't know, kinda? like i've never hated my figure but its never been a favorite quality of mine, ya know? maybe that would change if i got thicker."

"like, muscle wise? or do you wanna get all chunky?"

although peter said that comment with a chuckle, he saw that his friend's expression was rather serious; "oh my god, you wanna get chunky."

"don't say it like that!"

"hey, i'm not judging you, dude. if thats how you wanna approach this then by all means, go fucking nuts."

jack flopped down on his bed, laying next to peter and facing down into the mattress, "how the hell would i pull that off? my parents are observant as hell and we don't really keep junk in the house."

"did you forget that we're moving into the apartment in less than a month? you won't be with them anymore."

"oh my god we are moving in less than a month." jack muttered, feeling like an idiot for forgetting that they were moving into an apartment near the college peter was accepted into, the blonde not attending the school himself but more than willing to move into the apartment with his best friend once their senior year was over, which was nearly through. "even with that, i'm not gonna be able to actually do this by myself, like i can kinda cook but not really and self-motivation is a problem."

"is that your vague way of asking for my assistance?"

"maybe."

peter chuckled at jack, patting the boy's head, "i'll help you when we get there, dorkus."

  
**•◇•**

  
"is this necessary?"

"you can't really see how much you've gained without taking measurements, jack." peter shrugged as he tugged his friend into the bathroom where the scale was, a tape measure in the hand that was gripping the huff-y blonde's arm, "you wanted my help, i'm helping."

"i wanted help, not a nuisance."

"ouch." peter returned, completely monotone and then pushing jack onto the scale, "stay still." he commanded and jack stuck his tongue out at him, crossing his arms over his chest as they waited for the scale to decide on the numbers it wanted to settle on; a bright red "150" flashing at them after a couple seconds, "there, i'm one-fifty, can we order food now?"

"are you forgetting about the tape measure i have?"

"you're making it extremely tempting to move back in with my parents." jack groaned as peter wrapped the yellow tape around his waist, looking away so that peter didn't see the faint blush to his cheeks, "this is gonna be worth it, trust me." the brunette smiled as he took note of jack's weight and waist size, which was an average forty inches around.

"i'll believe it when i see it."

  
**•••**

  
when it came to the weighing and measuring, jack would jokingly complain at all the hassle, but all his whining was due to the half a decade of friendship he and peter had built throughout highschool.

although, the complaining was bordering on real as his friend was actually doing what he asked him to do, which was helping jack eat enough to actually gain.

"you're gonna kill me." jack groaned as he heard another wrapper crinkle, looking to his right and seeing that peter was unwrapping a fourth mcdonalds burger, having already eaten about eighty percent of what peter had ordered, only having left what peter had gotten for himself and that burger, "c'mon, you're almost done."

jack pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, muffling a small burp before slumping on the couch, hand on his small mound of a belly, "my stomach said it was done like ten minutes ago."

"and yet, you kept going." peter retorted, holding the unwrapped burger out to his bloated friend who was giving him a half-hearted glare, "you can finish it, i know you can." he cooed and the blonde huffed, propping himself up on his elbow and grabbing the burger from peter's hand, forcing himself to finish it in just a few bites before laying back down om the couch, letting out a heavy groan as he put both hands on his overstuffed tummy, "oh god, m'gonna burst."

peter was extremely glad that jack was lookimg up at the ceiling instead of at him because he was absolutely positive that his cheeks were bright red, a hint of shame in his chest at the fact that the sight of his best friend cradling his belly and whining about how full he felt was driving peter up the wall, but this was something he was going to have to get used to because jack did ask for his assistance after all, "i think you'll survive."

"if i don't, it's your fault."

peter laughed a little, hesitantly giving jack's belly a joking poke, freezing up as he felt how packed the blonde's belly actually was, but he quickly got over himself and went to clean up the mess that the stuffing session left behind, needing to do something other than just sit there, "you did a good job though, perhaps some celebration dessert is in order."

"peter, and i mean this completely seriously, i will fucking kick you off this building's roof if you even dare feed me more." jack responded from the couch, making peter laugh again as he cleared the garbage they had left behind, "tough talk for someone who probably can't get up from the couch." he mumbled and jack opened his mouth to speak, but a belch came out instead of words and he clapped a hand over his mouth as a blush rose to his cheeks, peter laughing at the embarrassed shock on his friend's face.

  
**•◇•**

  
peter knew that agreeing to help jack gain whatever amount of weight he wanted until he felt comfortable wouldn't be simple, especially when he totally didn't have a crush on the blonde or a feeding kink, but he was doing what jack asked; trying his best to be an encourager.

but, this was a two way street and honestly, jack was holding his end of the bargain very well.

over the past month, the blonde had put on about fifteen pounds and it was noticeable; his face was a little rounder, his belly was visible through a handful of his shirts and his bottoms were _definitely_ tighter than before. not to mention that he seemed happier, like that he was getting more and more comfortable with himself with each pound and that fact made peter's heart fucking soar.

despite the comfort he was feeling with the new weight, there was still a fear of judgement from those he cared about, especially his parents and he'd burn that bridge when he crossed it, but now he had to deal with the worry that his friends would be all weird about his figure because he and peter were on their way to kaia and claire's party; said party being at a house with a pool that was definitely going to be used.

"you don't have to swim if you don't want to, jack, but you should at least go outside." peter cooed as he walked over to jack, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, wearing swim shorts and a shirt fit for warm weather as it was the middle of summer, "its not that i don't want to." the blonde mumbled as he looked up at peter, who's hair was a little damp as the brunette had been in the pool already, "i really want to, actually, its just that there will just be my sister, her girlfriend, and all of my friends doing that too and i doubt they had the same summer plan as we do."

"thats the thing, jack; it's not like we're at the awkward family function where the elders who don't really deserve respect shit all over your appearance, we're at a pool party with the group of friends that we've had since ninth grade."

"........you've gotta point."

"i know i do, and even if you don't swim, there is a snack table that you can sit right next to."

jack scoffed out a laugh as he stood up, "i would've gone out even if you didn't mention that." he mumbled and peter smiled, following his friend outside to where claire, kaia, mj, max, stacy, and eliot were, swimming in the pool and fucking around; "there he is!" claire exclaimed as she saw her younger brother finally make his way to the pool and he awkwardly waved, a small smile on his face and peter gave him a pat on the shoulder, "enjoy yourself, okay?" he cooed and jack nodded, nudging his shoulder before walking over to the cooler and grabbing a drink.

  
**•••**

  
like peter told him to, jack was enjoying himself; swimming, fucking around with his sister, and eating......a lot.

"my god, you're not subtle at all, parker." mj muttered as she walked up behind peter, who jumped in his seat at her voice, turning his head and seeing his friend standing behind the pool chair he was sitting in, "what?" he replied, acting like he didn't know exactly what she was talking about and michelle rolled her eyes, "your eyes have been on one person this entire day, especially when said person is eating; you're such a chubby chaser."

"i am _not_ a chubby chaser, that sounds so.......perverted."

"you know what i mean, though." she shrugged before sitting next to him, "just ask him out already, jeez. i mean, you live together for fucksake."

"its not that easy."

"it actually is that easy."

as peter was about to reply, jack's voice sounded throughout the backyard, "i told you i could do it!" he cried triumphantly, holding up an empty plate to claire that peter could only assume had food on it not to long ago, "i'll take those ten bucks, now." the blonde added with a smirk, holding his hand out and claire rolled her eyes, groaning, "fine, i'll go get your stupid money." she huffed before going inside to retrieve her wallet.

"i have never seen a more sitcom-esque sibling moment in my entire life." stacy commented and max chuckled, "if only we had a camera crew." she muttered, making her girlfriend smile and claire walked back out, handing her younger brother a ten dollar bill and he happily took it, going over to peter and mj because his and peter's bag of items was sitting by the chair the brunette was on, "what just happened?" peter asked as jack put the money in his wallet, "i won a bet because claire underestimated me."

as he stood up, jack was caught off guard by a rather wet belch and the boy's eyes widened before he put a hand to his mouth and ran inside; "guess he overestimated himself." mj muttered and peter got up, "i'm gonna see if he's okay." he announced before following his friend inside, going to the nearest restroom and knocking on the door, "jack? you in there?"

".....yeah."

"you okay?"

"m'fine." jack groaned, his voice muffled by the door and peter grabbed the doorknob, turning it a bit to find that it was unlocked and he opened the door just a tiny bit before opening it the rest of the way when he didn't hear a protest, finding the blonde sitting on the closed toilet seat, arms wrapped around his waist and his head hung, "oh yeah, you look absolutely peachy."

"i'm fine, honestly."

"look me in the eyes and say that."

".......no."

peter scoffed and walked over to jack, bending down in front of him and putting a hand on his cheek, lifting the boy's head up and finding that he actually seemed to be pretty flushed instead of sickly pale like peter expected; "okay, you actually don't look like you're about to hurl." he muttered as he dropped his hand, "told you." jack smiled, "did you feel sick though? you ran off kinda fast."

"i did, for like a second, but i'm alright now; ate too much, too fast i guess."

"what even was the bet? all i saw was an empty plate." peter asked, curious as to how they got here and jack shrugged, looking anywhere that wasn't peter's face for some reason, "it was just another stupid 'you can't eat all these and drink all that' kind of bet, but i'm a stubborn bastard so i had to prove her wrong even if all the grilled meat and carbonation destroyed my digestive system." he explained in a mumble and peter chuckled, "its okay to lose a bet, jack."

"but i didn't lose, _and_ it was a bet that'll help me in the long run."

"you nearly throwing up isn't helpful in the long run."

"i didn't almost throw up."

"then why'd you run to the bathroom?"

"because." jack responded, still avoiding eye contact and peter raised a brow, "that explained everything, thank you." he sassed and the blonde playfully smacked his shoulder, "i have my reasons, ass." he mumbled and the room went silent for a moment, peter moving a little closer to him and jack looked up from the floor, looking at peter shyly as his cheeks seem to get even redder and the two stared at each other for awhile, peter's brain yelling at him to do something but also telling him that he'd die if he even dared move a muscle.

thankfully, the side that was telling him to do something was getting louder and louder and he very slowly leaned forward before his lips finally met jack's, taking the blonde by surprise but there was only a moment of hesitation before he kissed peter back, the brunette putting a hand on the back of jack's head and sitting up on his knees to gain height, putting his other hand on jack's thigh and letting it slide up, resting it on jack's hip before they broke apart, breathing a little heavy to catch their breath.

"....i've wanted to do that for so fucking long." peter sighed and jack smiled, laughing a little, "i hope that's not all you wanted to do." he muttered and peter smirked as he put his hand up jack's shirt, "believe me, there's so much more i wanna do." he teased, pinching the little bit of pudge that was peaking out over jack's shorts and getting a small whine out of him, the brunette pushing jack's shirt up with a hand before putting both hands against his rather full belly, "when you first told me you wanted to gain weight, i didn't expect you to get all hot and bothered over how pudgy you would get."

jack put his hand to his mouth, not wanting to make too much noise in case someone could hear him, although unlikely there was still the possibility of being caught getting extremely turned on by the fact that his tummy was being fondled with, "i can't disagree with you though, you're getting hotter as you get rounder..... _god_ , jack do you have any idea how fucking hard it was not to say anything as you stuffed yourself silly during almost every meal? how badly i wanted to feed you myself?" peter spoke, pressing a hand into the blonde's belly and smirking when a burp was forced out, a small moan coming from jack afterwards, his face continuing to flush. "look at this belly you already got, it's been what? a month since we started? i can't imagine how plump you'll be when halloween comes around---oh, thanksgiving is going to be _so_ fun."

jack's breathing grew a little heavy, pressing his thighs together as the teasing made him aroused, "please....please keep going."

"do you like hearing me talk about how fat you're getting? how you're filling out clothes that were gigantic on you just a couple months ago? how you stuff your face with whatever food you see because you just can't resist filling your belly every chance you get?" peter teased, kneading jack's belly like dough, causing belches to make their way out along with moans and whines, "god, you're gonna be such a porker by the time holidays comes around, and we both know that those will make you even fatter, you might as well just ask for extra large clothes for christmas because you'll need a whole new wardrobe by then at the rate you're going: i mean, look at this fucking thing."

jack couldn't help but gasp as peter lightly smacked his belly, arching his back at the contact, "it's barely being contained in your clothes, the poor swimsuit you have on looks ready to break." he scoffed, tugging at the laces that were keeping the shorts closed, untying the bow and the blonde's belly puffed out more as he let out a breathy moan, showing how much he had packed inside himself during this party, peter cradling the round belly and bouncing it in his hand, the pudge jiggling as he did so.

peter had seen videos like this online, those types of videos being the ones he cleared from his watch history; a feeder groping and fondling their feedee's full belly, getting the belches out to create more room for food and flustering their feedee in the process. he had imagined doing stuff like this, but he didn't really think he'd ever get to do it, afraid that he'd never get the courage to tell his future partner about his desire to plump them up and fill their belly to its max capacity.

alas, here peter was; groping and fondling the belly of the boy he's been crushing on for years, said boy being just as into it as he was.

"fuck." jack breathed out, peter getting the feeling that the blonde had been wanting to untie that knot for awhile now, faint marks on his belly from where the fabric was squeezing it, "does that feel better? was your poor tummy too full for your shorts?" peter teasingly cooed, rubbing his belly and jack nodded, licking his lips and gripping onto his tshirt, holding it up so that peter could keep playing with his belly without the cloth getting in the way.

peter hesitantly leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the fullest part of jack's stomach, continuing to pepper it with kisses before he eventually bit into one of jack's love handles, gently as to not actually hurt him but the sound that he got out of jack was one of the best sounds he's ever heard, making him more than willing to keep biting and licking, wanting to leave at least one mark on the boy's torso, feeling jack's thighs trembling a little beneath him as well as a hand tangle itself into his hair.

"god, peter--aah." jack moaned, his fingers twitching in peter's hair as he tugged on it a bit, the older boy continuing to bite and suck at jack's skin, but also using his hands to squeeze and press into his belly, causing so much stimulation that jack really wasn't used to and maybe it was the fact that something he had been wanting for years was finally happening that was making him go insane, but he was getting close to coming in his fucking shorts just by dirty talk and belly play.

whatever, he didn't care, this was one of the best feelings ever.

jack's muscles tensed up as he let out a low moan, scrunching his face up and peter pulled away after marking up the boy's belly, it taking a second before jack relaxed again and he removed his hand from peter's hair, realizing that he just came from having his fat fondled and he felt a little ashamed, not really sure why he did but he put his face in his hands out of embarrassment; god, he was so gross.

"jack, hey, are you okay?" peter cooed, worried that he did something wrong as he gently put a hand on jack's shoulder, "did i do something?" he asked, wanting to know if he overstepped but jack looked up, shaking his head as he tugged his shirt back down, covering up his bruised and bitten belly, "you didn't do anything wrong, peter, i.....i really enjoyed that." he muttered, giving the brunette a small smile and peter returned the gesture, "i enjoyed it too." he cooed, kissing jack's forehead and the blonde blushed, getting all soft from the gesture.

"do you want me to leave you be so that you can clean up?"

"yes please, i'm all gross."

  
**•••**

  
jack groaned as he got into the car, shutting the door and resting his head against the window, his hands on his stuffed belly; "i ate too much." he whined as he lazily rubbed his tummy, peter chuckling as he got into the car and looked over to jack, "you'll be fine." he mumbled as he drove away from claire and kaia's house.

a few hours had passed since the bathroom thing, it now dark out and the party was coming to a close, peter and jack not being the first to leave but not the last, and honestly they were leaving now because if they stayed any longer jack would eat himself into a coma, or make himself sick; "look at me, i'm a fucking balloon." the blonde huffed after muffling a belch, the movement of the car causing the contents of his tummy to slosh about and the bubbles inside needed to find a way out, making for a very burp-y boy. "that's what happens when you eat yourself into a near coma, my friend."

"trust me, i'm nowhere near a food coma."

peter raised a brow, "nowhere near, huh?" he mocked, poking jack's belly that had the tiniest bit of give, the blonde giving him a half-hearted glare, "nowhere near." he repeated and peter nodded, humming a little as he did so and he looked to his left, seeing that there was a taco bell a few feet away and he smiled to himself, "well, if you're nowhere near, i don't think you'll mind if i do this." peter mumbled and jack furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to speak but his confusion changed to surprise as he watched peter turn into the drive thru.

was jack screwed? probably, but maybe peter wasn't going to order much; highly unlikely though.

  
**•••**

  
jack let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back into the couch, his hands cradling his overstuffed belly, "near a food coma now?" peter teased and jack's only response was a muffled belch and a brief flash of his middle finger, the brunette laughing before putting his drink down om the coffee table, "c'mere, you idiot." he cooed as he opened his arms and jack moved over, laying against peter's chest and relaxing in the boy's embrace, his face feeling hot when peter rested a hand on his belly, hesitantly rubbing it through jack's tshirt.

today was a real adventure; starting off as just a chill party at his sister's house that turned into his crush making him come in his shorts by calling him fat and groping his pudge, and now they were cuddling on the couch after an unnecessary second dinner.

not that jack was complaining, he wasn't opposed to anything that happened today, but said events posed a lot of cliche questions that he was afraid to ask; those questions have to be asked eventually though, don't they?

"is this gross?"

peter furrowed his brow, looking down at jack, "what? the whole feeding thing?"

"yeah, like it isn't a normal thing people do, but we've been doing this for awhile now as just a thing to get me all round. i mean, just hours ago you made fun of how im gaining weight and slapped my belly a few times and i came my fucking pants." jack explained, not that he was upset by what happened, but there was just a hint of shame when he thought about it, its not like that was a normal thing; why couldn't he just have a daddy kink like a normal person? "i get turned on by stuffing my face until i can't even move and its just _eating_ , its an everyday thing people need to but im over here getting horny having lunch; like, that.....that's _gross_ , it's gross--"

"jack." peter cut in, stopping jack before he started spiralling and the blonde stopped, going quiet and turning his head a bit to look up at peter, "you're right that it isn't exactly a _normal_ kink or fetish, but so what? just because you're into it doesn't mean it's gross, there are other fetishes that are actually disgusting and harmful to people. you're doing something that makes you more comfortable with yourself and yeah, sometimes you get horny by doing it, but that's fine." he explained, looking at jack's face and smiling a little as he put a hand on the blonde's cheek, "you're not gross for liking this. i'm not grossing for liking this. nobody is gross for liking this. you don't have to feel ashamed for something that pleases you, okay?"

".......you mean that?"

"i wouldn't have agreed to this if i didn't mean it."

jack smiled at peter, resting his head on the brunette's chest and wrapping his arms around him, "you're not so bad, parker." he mumbled and peter scoffed, "i'm flattered." he retorted and jack chuckled, "you love me, don't lie." he teased and peter smiled, "yeah...yeah i do." he muttered as he looked down at him, taking a moment before putting a hand on the back of jack's head and lifting him up a little, pressing their lips together and jack melted at the gesture, leaning into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
